


advanced presentations

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: beginning gender studies [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Aggressively soft, F/M, Femme Presenting Abed, M/M, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Other, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Abed strays from their usual Saturday morning attire. Troy is a bit surprised.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: beginning gender studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849411
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prequel of sorts, from Abed's perspective

Abed wakes up, wrapped into the bottom bunk, a girl. She sits up, not quite straight, knowing too well the headache the top bunk can cause, and tilts her head to the side, fingers pushing thoughtfully against each other. 

This is most unprecedented. She hasn't been a girl in quite some time. A boy, neither, or some mix of both, but she doesn't remember being a girl recently. 

Such an occasion should call for wearing her one non-costume skirt, but Abed doesn't live alone anymore, and her parents did manage to impress upon her that people would judge gender non-conforming clothing. Her attempts to impress upon them her inherent gender non-conformance had been less successful. 

She gulps and climbs out of bed, looking up at the still sleeping Troy. They don't judge each other anymore, right? He's... he's her friend, and friends are supposed to accept each other. 

He rolls over in his sleep, his patent smile stretching across his cheeks and Abed exhales. 

She grabs her skirt out of its hiding spot in the depths of the closet and heads to the bathroom to get dressed. She trusts Troy. She's just still figuring out how to act like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no plans of adding on to this story, and yet here we are! hope you enjoyed having a little prequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy stumbles into the apartment kitchen, the late morning sun lazy and soft. It’s as if the entire world agreed; today is a Saturday not to be interrupted or corrupted, a Saturday to be quiet and happy and calm.

Abed, awake before him as always, sits curled up in their armchair watching _Kim Possible._

Troy’s half-awake eyes snap open. They’re not filming today. They don’t have Dreamatorium plans. Troy can’t figure a single reason as to why Abed isn’t in their standard t-shirt and hoodie combo.

But there they are, lounging in front of the television in a floral blouse, navy skirt pooling around their knees. Their focus on the screen is unrivaled, face contemplative. Their hair lies looser than usual, curling softly around their ears.

For once, Troy isn’t at a loss as to what he wants. He wants to pick Abed up and swing them around in a movie-worthy kiss. He wants to build them a cottage in the Welsh countryside and pick them fresh flowers every morning to put in their hair. He wants to follow them through a seaside flea market, dragged from booth to booth in search of unknown treasure. He wants to bake cherry pie from scratch and smear the juice across their cheekbone just to kiss it away. He wants—

“Are there any Lucky Charms left?” Abed asks.

He wants to get them Lucky Charms, if that’s what will make them happy.

He grabs the box from above the sink and carries it into the next room.As he hands it to Abed, he says, voice soft and wavering, “I like your skirt.”

Abed turns from the television to look up at him with those magical, merry eyes, and says, “Thank you. It makes me happy.”

Troy grins. “That’s all anyone could want.”


End file.
